Trash College AU
by mason382
Summary: I hate myself Here is Naruto College AU, where there's classes, clubs, and free shit everywhere.


Naruto Trash Fanifc

because I'm trash

Naruto is trash

so much trash

"It's too hot to do anything…" Naruto grumbled, pushing his sweaty bangs back.

He was sprawled out on the bench at the black top down the road, hanging out with his besties, Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was sitting on the ground trying to get shade from the bench while the broodier one was leaning against the bench.

"Stop complaining." Sakura grumbled, trying to fan herself off with her shirt.

They've been great friends since they were in middle school. They were assigned as lab partners for a whole year and found exploding chemicals and burning acids a great gateway to friendship.

"Complaining makes you sound like a little bitch." Sasuke pressed his ice cold water bottle to his neck.

They went to their usual park where they would play basketball or just sit around and bullshit. One time, when they were second year of middle school, Sakura found a cigarette in the girls bathroom. Of course, being in their rebellious teenagers years caused them to attempt to smoke it. They didn't know how to light it at first, but Sasuke being the cool brat he is tried to 'totally look cool' by imitating what he saw on TV. He nearly choked to death from inhaling too much. Naruto laughed but he was just as bad. The only one who could actually compently smoke was Sakura but she hated the taste of it.

That day they decided smoking was dumb.

"Complaining about me complaining makes you a super little bitch." Naruto retorted, looking up at the blue sky.

In high school they started a three-man band called, SSN, Social Security Number (get it? SSN, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, ehhhhhhhhh). They found instruments for nearly nothing at Goodwill.

It wasn't that they were poor, well, Naruto was poor, hella. Sakura came from a normal middle class family, while Sasuke was a rich kid, but he didn't really brag about it much.

Naruto found a ukulele that 'spoke to him', meaning it had a cool sticker on it and was like three dollars. Sakura found fruit maracas that would usually be found in kindergarten class rooms. Sasuke found a rainbow xylophone that a six year old would love.

Together they wanted to start a genre of music called 'little tunes', where people played with small instruments.

It failed horribly.

Just...terrible.

"Sasukeeee~" Naruto whined, clinging to his friend's shirt.

"Buy me ice-creaaaammmm~"

"We're still on the two-week vegan diet." Sasuke slapped his hand away.

Near the end of June they managed to scrounge enough money, well Naruto and Sakura, to go to Warp Tour. It was one of their favorite events to go to in the summer. With the screamo bands for Sasuke, free shit everywhere for Naruto and the waterslides and mosh-pits for Sakura, it was the closest thing they had to a 'perfect day'.

Unfortunately, one of the freebie station was a humanity society for animals. They paid people a dollar to watch a video about animal cruelty. Naruto being the broke ass bitch he was jumped on the opportunity, dragging his friends along to earn some extra cash.

It was a very touching video, Naruto and Sakura were in tears by the end, blubbering about baby chicks. Sasuke had one bitch tear fall but he quickly wiped it away, claiming it was sweat. At the end of the video it asked them to have a vegan diet for three days, one week or two whole weeks.

That's when things got hella awkward.

Sure they felt bad for the babies…

But they tasted so good…

They all answered three days.

When they claimed their cash the worker asked them what they choose, Sasuke panicked and said two weeks. Sakura and Naruto silently judged him from afar but begrudgingly agreed to it.

They decided to actually see what a vegan diet would be like.

It was terrible.

Only because they honestly had no idea what vegans ate.

They ate lettuce mostly.

"Oh my God." Sakura stood up.

"I have the best idea ever."

Naruto and Sasuke just stared up at her, not believing that such a thought could exist on a day as hot as this.

Of course they would blindly follow whatever she had in store for them, but still.

.

.

.

"This is the best idea ever." Naruto sighed, stretching his toes in the cold water.

Sakura pulled out a kiddie pool that her family had stored, Naruto ran to the store to buy ice and Sasuke brought over some lawn chairs.

There they sat in a cool bliss, tanning in the sun's light. Except Sasuke, he had three layers of sunblock to protect his porcelain skin.

"Good." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

They were starting college in a week, all three going to Spokane Falls Community College.

Naruto was poor and kind of stupid so it was the best option for him.

Sasuke was smart and rich but a lazy bastard, so he was going to transfer out in two years to a state school.

Sakura was smart but barely had any financial aid, that middle class curse.

They all banded together and got a one room apartment. Naruto got the couch and Sasuke and Sakura got the room since they've been practically married since 8th grade. The only thing Naruto asks is that they abstain from sexual activities while he is in the house.

Fair trade.

.

.

.

"This is such a sketchy neighborhood." Sasuke growled, picking up another box to bring inside.

"It's cheap." That was a good enough reason for Naruto.

"Psh." Sasuke didn't really like doing anything besides brood and think about life.

Probably going to be a philosophy major.

They walked inside to see their apartment, Sakura was unpacking everything. It was a very spartan style in the fact that they had a couch, a old tv with knobs and a lamp.

That's about it.

Oh, and an X-Box One from Sasuke and Sakura's Nintendo 64 she had since she was five.

They didn't have a bookshelf so all their games were spread across the ground.

"Hn," Sasuke was greatly downgraded.

Naruto on the other hand was super excited that he could play a gaming system whenever he wants instead of having to go to his friends house.

"YES! There's wifi system that doesn't have a password!" Sakura danced around a bit.

"Netflix!"

"Thank God." Sasuke praised, now he could keep up on all his shows.

Sakura was happily setting up Sasuke's X-Box with netflix and noticed something that she nearly squealed herself to death.

"THE NEW SEASON OF AMERICAN HORROR STORY IS ON!"

That got everyone's attention.

Well not the newest season but the newest released season on Netflix.

"NETFLIX NIGHT!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

Sasuke put one fist in the air, showing his gratitude to the Netflix Gods.

.

.

.

The three stood outside of the community college, watching all the people go in.

"Ah...we should probably go in." Naruto pointed to the door.

This was it, they were finally going to be adults.

"..." Sasuke was usually able to hide it but he had an anxiety disorder.

He was on good medication to balance it out, and he usually didn't have to deal with people because he's an asshole and hates everyone.

Except his besties.

They got him and why he was so anxious all the time.

"It's okay, we got this." Sakura smiled at him as she gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

"Yeah."

With that the trio headed in.

.

.

.

"Bro." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Bro, I know." Naruto whispered back.

Everyone they saw in the building looked like a shut in, a criminal or a crazy.

Of course, there was normal people.

But they did what normal people do, blended in the background.

"Methheads three o'clock." Sakura whispered, they turned to see a group of kids.

They were very skinny and had bad teeth. Thin lips and sunken cheeks.

Vampires or methheads.

"Oh God. We're going to get stabbed…" Sasuke was legit freaking out on the inside.

He was athletic.

And intimidating.

But fuck, how does one fight a methhead?!

"Dude, they uploaded his license plate." The methheads were talking.

Oh God, the three looked at each other.

They're tracking down their dealer who skipped out on them.

And they're going to murder them.

The only possible answer.

"Let's kick this pedophiles ass."

Wait-what?

Sakura was the first to look over at them.

"Asshole will regret ever being alive."

"Oh my God." Sakura looked back at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Methheads."

"Crime fighting meth heads." Naruto was looking over now.

"Crime fighting meth heads going to college." Sasuke finished.

Wow.

College is fucking amazing.

.

.

.

Naruto was waiting in the library. Sasuke was in a psychology class and Sakura took biology.

Those two already had somewhat of an idea of what profession they wanted but not Naruto.

He was chill.

Go with the flow.

To bide time Naruto started to look at the different club posters that decorated the walls.

Astronomy club? No-that involves math, ugh.

Math? Why would that even exist?

Art club? Naruto didn't exactly have the patience.

Gamin club? That might be interesting...

Anime club? Oh God no.

Newspaper club? Boring.

Finally one caught his eye.

"Baking Club? First meeting will have free CUPCAKES?"

Free food?

Fucking sold.

.

.

.

Sasuke thought he was going to die.

He was prepared to be separated from Sakura and Naruto, but he wasn't ready to be paired up with someone right away.

He nervously looked around, trying to find someone who would least likely give him trouble. But OH GOD.

There were girls whispering over there, giggling.

Oh no.

One is coming towards him.

Sasuke hated making small talk, at that, meeting new people.

Especially girls.

He just didn't know what to say.

He was nearly having a panic attack when another person accidently bumped into him. He looked down to glare at whatever peasant would dare touch him and found a set of familiar eyes.

"Hinata?"

They went to elementary school together.

Rich kids private elementary school.

She was one of the few people who actually understood his anxiety.

"Ah, S-sasuke?" Her hair was a lot longer…

"Excuse me?" Sasuke looked back to find the other girl who was giggling earlier.

"Do you have a partner?" She gave a suggestive smile.

Sasuke cringed a little. He just didn't know what to do. He wasn't disgusted or anything, but he always had someone to hide behind when it came to flirting.

Hinata could see Sasuke's discomfort, realizing that he hardly changed from grade school.

"A-ah, we are p-partners." Hinata gave the girl a pleasant smile.

"Oh darn." She laughed, waving at them, heading back to her original group.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with grateful eyes.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You haven't c-change much?" her voice was quiet.

"Seems like you haven't either." He nodded at her.

Thank the stars that he found a friend in this mess.

.

.

.

Sakura was waiting with Naruto in the lunchroom for Sasuke before they left for lunch.

She saw him walking with a small petite girl. Sakura waved them over so that they would get their attention.

Attentively the black haired duo made it to the table.

"Ah, Hinata, this is Sakura, the wife I was talking about."

Hinata nervously bowed and held out her hand.

"It's nice t-to meet you, w-we use to g-go to elementry s-school together."

Sakura smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke hardly had any friends before us." Sakura was surprised to find Sasuke talking to someone.

It nearly made her sigh in relief that he had someone with him to help with his anxiety.

"And this blond is an idiot and a half." Sasuke felt a side of his mouth rise up as Naruto threw a piece of crumpled paper at him.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Naruto glared at him.

He looked back at the new person.

She was…tiny…

"Naruto." He gave a sincere smile with his own hand out.

Hinata seemed startled at his hand, nervously shaking it.

She seemed...weird…

But she was Sasuke's friend.

"So what are we going to get for lunch? Ah, Hinata want to join us?" Sakura looked over at her.

"U-um...s-sure." She hesitated at first.

"Okay!" Naruto stood up, "We have to stop by our club first!"

"What? Club?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Don't go off making decisions by yourself-"

Before Sasuke could complain much more, Naruto was pulling by his arm. Naruto already knew how long Sasuke can complain about something, better to get it over with ASAP.

Naruto brought them to the home ec room.

"BAKING CLUB!" He smiled at Sasuke with a gleam of determination.

The members already in there nearly fell down in shock from Naruto's outburst

"Where's the cupcakes?!" He looked around excitedly nearly jumping off the walls.

"O-Oh. New members?" One girl smiled, "We are going to back them now, want to help."

Naruto paused.

Baking cupcakes?

He'd rather just eat them, but WAIT-

Give a man a cupcake you feed him for a day, TEACH HIM TO BAKE HE CAN EAT THEM FOR LIFE.

"Yes." Naruto tried to brush off his excitement but cupcAKES FOR LIFE?! YASSSS!

"Ugh, whatever." Sasuke grumbled, unhappy with his friends go with the flow attitude.

Of course, he was excited for cupcakes.

But just because he was giving into the baked deliciousness doesn't mean he's not pissy.

He was pissed.

But cupcakes…

"Sounds fun." Sakura smiled, looking at the ingredients they choose.

"Y-yeah…" Hinata bashfully agreed.

"Let's do this!"

.

.

.

"I love baking club." Naruto smiled, he got a whole tub of cupcakes, all orange with white swirls.

"I didn't know you can make cake with soda."

The four were walking down the street, covered in flour with dried batter on their faces.

Sasuke nodded his head, trying to clean the flour out of his finger nails.

"I think it's official, we are part of Baker's United." Naruto turned around and laughed.

"Did you have fun, Hinata?" Sakura poked her shoulder.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked, she was so shy but you could feel her radiating with happiness.

"A-ah, my home i-is this way…" Hinata pointed at the corner.

"Oh, you good by yourself?" Sakura was worried, wondering if she should have one of the boys bring her home.

"You don't have to worry about her." Sasuke interjected.

"Hinata's comes from a strong martial arts background."

This caught Naruto and Sakura's attention.

"What? That's so cool! Like, competitively?"

"I-I use t-to…" Hinata gave a nervously smile, putting her hands up.

"That's freaking awesome." Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata paused and looked at him for a second.

"Thanks." She gave a warm genuine smile.

It made her cute little nose scrunch and her cheeks lightly flushed.

It caught Naruto by surprise.

She started walking away, waving good bye to them.

But Naruto was stuck there watching her leave.

Wow...she's cute...


End file.
